Final Frights
by Swankler of the Internet
Summary: It's fnaf 3. That's it. It's not even that good. It sucks that a genre option isn't BAD.


_(Hello, how is it going? Well I don't care, you're here to read my story. To give you some context I wrote this garbage almost 3 years ago. So have no fear, I'm better now.)_

CHAPTER 1

It was a dark night darker than most everything was unnatural with a stench of a odd order that I have never experienced before. Of course I was at Fazbear's Fright: the horror attraction.

"Ok let me get this straight you're meaning to say that you found an actual animatronic" "Yeah dude its awesome, its totally freaky, Heh glad i'm not you who have to keep watch" "yippee i'm SO excited" "Oh come on it isn't THAT bad, ok I take it back it IS that bad" "I'm just going to block you" "That's not nice" "well neither is taunting me" "Fine I have one last thing to tell you" "What" "there's going to be some movers sometime tonight so just don't get too scared" "Haha what are they moving?" "oh just some boxes and masks nothing really new" "ok so make sure that they don't steal anything right?" "Right also

Finally I got that guy off my back. I walked into the building only known as Fazbear's Fright a stupid horror attraction that's from two previous pizzerias with the same name, except without the fright part. It's a dumb idea because its only purpose is to just milks money from people who are too gullible to know that ghost aren't real. Idiots I say. It must have taken a whole lot of them to build this crappy place. You might not know but i'm the new 'guard' of the place. I've also gained a reputation of being the bravest guy in the town. For people that say that I call them wimps, weak bladder, a youtuber, and so on.

I walk into the front doors from the parking lot and the dirt smudged glass doors creak and groan with effort "you'd think that if this was a recent build that they would take care of the awful door"

The building itself was made up of green stained bricks and the floor was tiled with black and white in a checkered format down a large hallway that turns a corner, probably for the guest to follow. "Why did I take this job It reeks in here, ugg, smells like my thousand year old grandpa that hasn't taken a shower since he was twelve". To be honest it wasn't that far off.

The first bad thing was the appearance,the second was the smell, the third… was the uncanny feeling. Trust me when I say this it was eerie,I mean like super eri. "Now I see why they named it a horror attraction". I started walking towards my office, it was in the very back if the place, and I hated every step of the way. Don't get me wrong I was interested to see what would happen through the night. After all it was only until six. I traveled through the bends and twist of the attraction. The attraction seemed pretty bland, I mean there were heads of the original mascots from the original pizza place. Even I could remember the cardboard pizza the smell of… uh ..ok I count tell what it was but it smelled good even as a child who was a very picky eater and,a master chef.

I looked at my watch, eleven fifty five. Looking up I saw yet another bend in the hallway. "this should be it". It was my office. I could see inside through a glass window probably made of the same stuff as outside. I continued walking and turned the last corner. "WHAH!" I screamed and stumbled back. It was a stand with one of the mascots on it i think it was the leader of all of them. "screw you Freddy" I walked past him and knocked his helmet/mask off. It hit the floor, dislocated the jaw and sent a puff of dust. I could hear it.

I walked into the room. "Hm, no door." No door to block the open doorway. The room, like everything else in the crappy place, was dusty stinky, just disgusting. Now the 'decorations' in the room are a different story. There was a box in the corner with a bunch of masks in it. They looked like the original cast, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, uh some creepy child face. Around the box was a paper plate man with strips of paper for arms, and an unsettling thing. A animatronic arm, with striped maroon leather and...it had a hook. Don't say that i'm a scaredy cat, I won't make fun of other cowards if I was one. But it wasn't the hook itself, it was what was on it. A torn piece of fabric that I could see it belonged to a t-shirt. And… dried blood."ok...ok everything is ok I Mean it's a horror attraction after all" then I let the thought sit and boil in my brain. If it's part of the horror attraction then why was it under the window where no one can see it. "Oh, someone hides under the window and pops up and spooks people, I mean there's a whole box of masks...with no actual suit. uh... the suits are in another room!" I seemed to rush my one thoughts. As if they were some annoying kid talking to me and I wanted to carry on with my life.

Moving away from the box and forgetting it, I saw what was under the window. There was a desk with a electric fan and a phone, not a cell phone, but one of the ugly phones with a keypad on a box and wire making the phone unloseable. There were also three little figurines, again of the cast Freddy,Bonnie, and Chica. Behind the desk was a chair. "Oh how lovely, a stinky rotten torn chair that always squeaks when you shift a molecule. How revolting." I sat in it anyways, and I wasn't wrong it squeaked with every molecule movement.

I leaned back and spun around, seeing an assortment of withered posters. This is really the only fun I can have it this place. Then I stopped and scooted to the desk and saw something sticking out of the right wall. I rolled to it. My chair hitting a very large vent. "Even I could fit in there". The thing sticking out of the wall was a panel about the size of a computer screen. It was hanging out on what seemed to be two PVC pipes with wires tangling the three objects together. Turns out it was a computer screen that they used. The perimeter of the screen was smudged, but then again so was everything. I scraped off some dirt and it said DELL. Whatever that means. I looked around the outside of this, DELL whatever thing and I felt four knob, buttons I pushed one and the left wall made a sound. Like one of the starting up computer sounds. I rolled to the left wall and saw a silvery grey panel. Definitely made of metal. I found a handle and pulled. The panel popped open and I could see what made the noise it WAS a computer, with a black screen and green neon colors like the 1900s computers. It had three options: Ventilation, Audio, Cameras. "Whats all this bogas?". I looked at my watch, twelve thirty. " ugg this is going to last forever". I slouched in my chair and swayed from side to side. I looked back to the right monitor. And rolled over there again. I found the two buttons around the perimeter and i pressed the second one the DELL screen came to life. It focused to a static screen it showed the electrical blizzard, then it focused to a room. "Hey that looks like the entrance" well… that's because it is. It is a camera system.

My boss told me about this the only way I know this is because my boss made a joke about keeping people from making out in the corner. Maybe he thought it was funny but i don't think my boss has been to a HORROR ATTRACTION. The only people that should be attracted to anything is the horror.

Ok it's starting to get boring. Why did i need to come here, oh sorry 'guard' this place. Nothing has happened for thirty minutes… "UGG! If i have to stay here for another hour i'm gonna-" CRASH! What was that. I stood up to go and check it out, but I have cameras. Sitting back down I rolled to the right side of the room. The static came back. Waiting for about five seconds an image popped up. Everything looked normal but then i saw it… something horrible… it...it, i face palmed IT was a couple of rats that knocked some things down and got into the mask decorations. I returned to boredom. That one leap of excitement is all false, that's garbage. Keeping the camera on i watched the rats scurry around then they all stopped and looked in the same direction: down a dark hallway with some boxes barely visible through the dark and the static. The rats all ran away in the opposite direction from the dark hallway. "What's coming?" The camera was close to the entrance. If anything was coming then I would see them, at least that's what I thought. A small sound came from my door way. If you were there you would pee a little too. I checked the cameras there was one right outside my door I checked that. Everything normal, I was sure of it I checked twice. I looked at the open door way, I stood up and creeped towards it "if it's rats again i swear-". I jumped out into the area. The only good thing about this junk is that I have SOME authority, so if I caught someone I could arrest them for trespassing. I've never done that before, I was kind of looking forward to in all directions, nothing. I let off a sigh. Another crash sounded out. I didn't get excited this has happened before. Nothing new. I walked to the chair and rolled slowly to the cameras. Checked them out and… ok this IS new the hallway where the rats were at there was a shadowy figure in the dark. "ok … what, is that?"


End file.
